


sometimes you CAN get what you want

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Nino will let Ohno do pretty much anything when they have a day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slut-meme 2012.

Nino likes best the nights when neither he nor Ohno had work early the next day, when they could relax and take their time in their morning before they had to make their way to work that afternoon.

He likes them mostly because they had the freedom to fuck until daylight if they wanted to.

They always bathed separately after dinner, taking the time to savor the hot water loosening their muscles, knots disappearing as the tension of the day washed away down the drain.

Sometimes they were desperate, grabbing each other the minute the last one stepped out of the bathroom. Sometimes Nino let Ohno shower last, setting himself up on the couch playing video games with a plug in him ready for Ohno to find. When Ohno had plans, though, Nino never knew what to expect.

One night, they were making out leisurely on the bed, not having bothered to wear pajamas, Nino already making quiet noises into Ohno’s mouth.

“Right,” Ohno murmurs, breaking the kiss even as Nino opens an eye and whines softly, “turn over.”

Nino shakes his head, tries to run his hands down Ohno’s sides, but Ohno grabs them before they make contact with his skin. “Turn over,” Ohno repeats, “or I’ll make you.”

A shiver runs down Nino’s spine and he laughs, propping a leg up so his knee rubs against Ohno’s hips.

Ohno lets go of Nino’s hands and leans down to bite Nino’s neck, sliding his arms underneath Nino’s torso when he arches his back to press against Ohno’s chest.

Nino releases a soft series of “oh”s into the air as Ohno sucks on his neck. Nino likes to be marked, likes seeing it stand out defiantly against his pale skin even though he has to plaster on foundation until the bruise fades.

Nino can tell this bruise was going to stay dark and purple for a long time. The thought makes him toss his head back.

Ohno tugs Nino up to a sitting position, teeth still worrying at his neck, then in a split second when Nino is distracted by the feeling of his nails scratching at Ohno's shoulders, Ohno turns him and presses him chest down onto the bed.

"Oh-chan!" Nino groans, bruise already blooming on his throat.

"No, stay there," Ohno says into Nino's shoulder, hands firm on Nino's waist. "Just...stop moving, okay?"

Nino makes an exasperated sound, but settles down, limbs splayed across the mattress.

Ohno starts down Nino's spine, counting vertebrae with his tongue. He feels like he's playing Nino like a instrument, his mouth the mallet that makes Nino's body sing.

He bites Nino's ass hard without warning, grinning at the yelp that escapes Nino.

"Oh-chan!" Nino says again, his voice cross and he tries to look back at Ohno, but Ohno keeps a hand on his back to stop him from turning. "What are you doing?" Nino sighs, his eyebrows furrowed. Ohno kisses his shoulder before pushing him back down.

"Stay there," Ohno murmurs, before sliding his hands back down to Nino's waist.

When Ohno kisses the bite mark he's left, Nino wiggles his ass playfully. Ohno laughs, and doesn't move.

One long quiet moment later, Nino punches the mattress by his head with the side of his fist. "Satoshi, what the hell are you -- " He interrupts himself with a choked gasp, Ohno's tongue sliding between his cheeks startling him.

Nino moans as Ohno gently separates his cheeks, the flat of his tongue warm and wet against Nino. Shamelessly, Nino spreads his legs even further to allow Ohno better access.

Ohno takes his time.

He pokes the tip of his tongue into Nino, making him buck his hips. He pushes in little by little, the choked sounds coming from Nino's throat egging him on until he gets in as far as he can go. He swirls his tongue, hands tight on Nino's ass as Nino pushes back against him.

"Oh-chan, Oh-chan, _Satoshi_ ," Nino pants, as Ohno slides his tongue in and out. Ohno is as talented with his mouth as he is with his hands and his hips, and Nino wants more, needs more.

Ohno doesn't stop his slow, pulsing movements inside Nino, even as he adds a finger to begin stretching Nino out. "More," Nino rocks his hips, his voice heavy and low with need. "Go faster," he whines, and Ohno complies with a second finger.

Nino is dripping with Ohno's saliva.

Ohno inserts a third finger even before he finally slides his tongue out of Nino with an obscene slurping sound. Nino's hands are clutching the sides of the mattress, his knuckles white.

"If you don't fuck me until I scream," Nino says breathlessly even as he tightens around Ohno's fingers, "you'll regret it."

Ohno doesn't respond but lube is dripping onto Nino's ass from where he's lazily stroking himself over Nino's body. Nino is spread for him, but as Ohno enters Nino without a word, he pushes Nino's legs even further apart.

Nino ignores the way his hips are screaming at him because Ohno isn't going slowly anymore.

They've done this countless times but Nino never fails to be surprised at how big Ohno is inside him, how easily Ohno finds the spot that makes Nino's vision white out.

Nino comes first, his body shuddering and clenching around Ohno, emitting a long, low moan.

Ohno lets him collapse against the bed, sliding out of him, and then strokes himself to completion, coming over Nino's back.

"Pretty," Ohno says with a smile even as Nino groans with irritation.

"First you don't make me scream and then you go and do _that_ ," he complains as he closes his legs slowly, the soreness in his back and hips pleasant.

Ohno leans down and licks up a drop of his own come off of Nino's shoulder blade. "What are you going to do about it?"

Nino looks over his shoulder and grins.


End file.
